We Are the Band
by MiraClarinet
Summary: A series of poems about marchign band, and the struggles or fun times you have in it. Competitions games, hard rehearsals, etc. nEW POEMS! Warning; these are slightly pessimistic
1. We are the band

**_A poem I wrote some time ago. The inspiration comes from something we did at band camp this summer. We had a teambuilding workshop isntead of music rehearsal for one day, and at the end, the guy had us all sit down and imagine a scene as he explained it. One of the last things he said was something along the lines of "We are the band, and we are here." Well, i found it quite poetic, and, though quite some time afterwards, I wrote a poem. By the way, the workshop obviously helped, because we have had the best season our school has had in the past 20 years. Unfortunately, our football games aren't really like this(though a little less epic during competition, but pretty similar) That is because instead of silence, we get people being rude and acting like idiots. Yeah, like most schools, band is not too popular at my school. But, i love it, and i love being a band geek. Anyway, let me know what you think. f I write more poems, I will add them on as new chapters._**

Silence,  
But a tiny  
_click, click, click _  
Silhouettes against the horizon  
We are the band

Not a breath,  
Not a whisper  
Just a _click, click, click _  
Louder, closer  
We are the band

Approaching,  
Moving with ease,  
With grace  
_click, click, click _  
As a wave  
We are the band

Pause  
Everybody watches  
Nobody moves  
Silence  
Nobody breathes  
We are the band

"Band, parade Rest!"  
"Gold!"  
The words echo  
We are the band  
And we are here


	2. Random Sad Song

_**Okay, I know this is a bit odd, but I just had to share this. **_

_**Story: So, last year, at the very last marching rehearsal of the year, I decided I would try to be positive and cheerful(why didn't I think of this earlier?!) **_

_**I ended up having the best rehearsal of my life. **_

_**Well, during a water break, I was gulping water, and a gnat bug flew into my ear. I was high on air at the time, so of course, I had to give him a name! I named him Paull(Paul-el). Then, I accidentally squished him when removing him from my ear. Out of my sadness, I made him a song. And this is it.**_

_**Sung to "Bingo"**_

_

* * *

_

I went to marching band one day,

And made a buggy friend!

P_A-U-L-L

P-A-U-L-L

P-A-U-L-L

And Paull was his name-o!

(Repeat until no letters remain. Instead of not saying any letter, sing this following verse. Slower)

I went to save him from my ear,

And now my friend is dea-ed

(Clap,clap,clap,clap,clap)

(Clap,clap,clap,clap,clap)

(clap,clap,clap,clap, clap)

Paull the bug come ho-ome.

* * *

_**The last verse is sadXD**_


	3. This is me

_**Another of my little band poems. it's a drabble in poem format, which is strange, but it works for me. You guys seem to like them though. I'm not sure how to explain it, so just read it and tell me what you think. I'll tell you now that I thought of what to put as I went on, where as most of my other ones were just me putting my thoughts to words. I guess you could say I was putting words to thought? Yeah? No. Anyway, to the poem.**_

This is me.  
A band geek.  
A lover of all music.  
A quiet note creeping across the music staff.

This is me.  
You can't stop me.  
I'm not a rest.  
I'm there.  
I'll always be.

This is me.  
Fast or slow.  
Loud or soft.  
Short or long.

This is me.  
Whole or half.  
Play me full,  
Or cut me off.

This is me.  
You can't change me.  
Although I can be altered,  
I can't be changed completely.

I will always be me,  
The same note.  
The same fingerings.  
The same sound.

I will always be me.  
Play me fast,  
Hold me out,  
Make me louder.

I will always be me.  
I will always be there.  
You can forget me,  
But I'm still there.

This is me.  
A band geek.  
A lover of music.

This is me.  
And I will be me.  
Forever.


	4. Take the Repeat and Play the Last Note

_**These two poems are kinda short so I'll put them in the same chapter. I've had these ones handwritten for a while but have yet to put them up. I made little booklets for them too when I was on construction paper and glitter splurge. Wish I could show you the prettiness. **_

_**As I started writing them I remembered why I haven't posted them yet, although it is an odd reason. Its because they are basically the endings to my books-in-progress, Take the Repeat, about a band during marching season, and the sequel Play the last note, a mixture of the following concert season and my band's struggle with budget cuts. But because it has little to do with the actual endings, I can post them.**_

_**Explanations:**_

"_**Take the repeat" is…too hard to explain. I know what it means but I can't put my thoughts to words.**_

"_**Play the Last Note" is dealing with budget cuts. Every time I play a piece, I remember what my directors have always told me about the last note. It should be the strongest and best note. The first and last notes are what tells the crowd how good of a band you are. And then if you mix in the saying "have the last laugh" you have a good summarization of this poem. In the story, they are trying to beat the governments budget cuts and save their band program. If they are the ones to end it, then they keep their program. If they have the last laugh, they won. Now just switched laugh with note. This is probably making you more confused but I'm trying. The last verse kind of brings the story in. Play the last note, end it well. Make a point, and their hearts will swell. Meaning show them how much it means to you using the music.**_

Take the Repeat:

Dance to the rhythm,  
Skip to the beat.  
Live the music  
And take the repeat.

Play the Last note: 

Play the last note,  
Let it ring,  
Make it speak,  
Make it sing.

Play the last note  
Make it long  
Make it sting  
Play it long

Play the last note  
End it well  
Make a point,  
And their hearts will swell.


	5. Goodbye

_**So this is another one that I am writing because I had an idea for a poem, not because I thought of words to a poem. Last night my director held a meeting and told us he was moving, and would not be teaching at our school or any high school anymore. He is going back to middle school band. So, we are getting a new director. I really loved Mr. May, so I wanted to write some kind of poem about him and him leaving. **_

Goodbye.  
The saddest song.  
A ballad amid rock.  
A rest amid runs.

Goodbye.  
The last note.  
Held out.  
Never forgotten.

Goodbye.  
The second ending.  
One phrase finally ends,  
But another begins.

Goodbye.  
A strong melody.  
Played sweet,  
Yet bitter.

Goodbye.  
The underlying harmony.  
Played strong,  
But still hidden with doubt.

Goodbye.  
Leaving a family.  
Not breaking.  
Expanding.

Goodbye.  
The saddest song.  
Brings tears to your eyes.  
Makes the audience cry.

Goodbye.  
Our family is changing.  
You may be lost for now.  
But your never forgotten.


	6. The Pressures on

_**So I thought of this one during a student staff meeting. We were talking about how much pressure is now on the student staff, and how we have to step it up. So, I came up with this, which is about just that: the pressure of a leadership position in a marching band. This is actually the second time i wrote this. The first time was no good at all. This version is much better.**_

_**By the way, summer homework for my Advanced Placement English class next year is to read some books from a list of war stories. It is slightly affecting my brain…**_

The pressures on.  
Your on the frontlines.  
The enemy band  
Is on the sidelines.

The pressures on.  
Your section watches.  
Your fear their captive,  
Your love their confidence

The pressures on.  
Eyes cold and hot.  
Blazing thoughts  
Burn through your heart.

The pressures on.  
Keep it up.  
Stand tall and strong.  
Don't give up.

The pressures on.  
They rely on you.  
To teach them,  
Lead them,  
Pull them through.

The pressures on.  
You lead the fight.  
You call out charge,  
You light the light.

The pressures on.  
The battle rages.  
And now your hard work,  
Shows across their faces.

The pressures on.  
Its almost over.  
The enemy is frightened.  
They run for cover.

The pressures on.  
You've won this round.  
None of your men  
Litter the ground.

The pressures on.  
You've done your best.  
You have won.  
With blood,  
Laughter  
and sweat.

The pressures on.  
Your on the frontline.  
The enemy band,  
Calls you their captain.


	7. A Leader's Job

_**Ah, lack of sleep. My best ideas always seem to come from that. I should sleep less more often! Well, maybe not…**_

_**Here ya go! This is about leadership. I've had in my head for 3 days now, but I haven't had time to put it up. Lets hope I remember it all…**_

Being a leader  
Is the hardest job  
A marching band  
Has to offer.

The glaring eyes,  
The rebellious hearts,  
The freshman  
That make you quiver.

You have to fight,  
You have to rule,  
They'll respect you,  
If you let them.

They look at you,  
Up to you,  
Their friendship  
Is hard to win.

They make mistakes  
Its all your fault  
Nobody else  
Is to blame.

But when you win  
And the crowd cheers,  
They love you  
All the same.

Being a leader  
Is the hardest job  
A marching band  
Has to offer.

But even though,  
The work is rough,  
The rewards  
Are always better.


	8. Uh

_**I…am…freaking…out…ill leave it at that haha. And as you will notice farther on this is me splurging to try and calm down. So it gets a bit random haha.**_

* * *

A day before the first day  
Fear has filled my heart  
I wonder if I'll do it right,  
Teach them to play their part.

Butterflies inside me  
My stomach hurts so bad.  
This is probably the most fear  
I've actually ever had.

Will I do it right?  
Will I help them succeed?  
Will I make a fool of myself?  
Will I break all my reeds?

Alone without a director  
The students must step up  
And because I'm student staff  
I'll have to bust my butt

Teach the freshman how to march  
Teach them how to play  
Teach them all they need to know  
And I only have 2 days

I run the largest section  
And how I have no clue  
As a leader newbie,  
I know not what to do

The fear is overwhelming  
I think I may just burst  
This poem goes on forever  
And is possibly my worst.

So as I sit here waiting  
For tomorrow to come and go  
And try and recollect the moves  
The freshman will need to know.

I practice all my music  
For the last time before I go  
And if I can not get it  
The drum majors just might blow

I have to know how it goes  
I have to play it right.  
I have to teach the freshman  
Although mess up I just might

The butterflies are leaving  
Although they'll never go  
Especially at that first game  
And the first time we play our show

But still inside I wonder  
As tomorrow nears today  
If I will manage to not explode  
And teach everything the right way.

Oh our old director  
Why did you have to leave  
And put all this pressure  
On the student staff and me.

Hopefully it will all go well.  
And this season will be our best.  
It will if all the student staff  
Show up and pass the test.

* * *

_**That actually kinda helped. Unlike most things i do, i actually advise doing this haha. Although this is probably the randomest and worst poem ive written in a long time, nearly all the butterflies have elft my belly. Still a few...but not as many...**_


	9. Band camp

_**Ah weekend break from band camp. Sleeping til noon, legs so sore you can't get out of bed anyway, and writing poetry about how awesome your band is doing this year. I'm excited for the year, and so is everyone else. One of the candidates for our new band director came on the first day and was so impressed she thought we had been working for at least a week. And our drill downs are lasting longer then I've ever seen with few people getting out. So, here's my poem specially for band camp.**_

* * *

We miss our old director,  
He's still high in our hearts.  
But while we're here at band camp  
We focus on our parts.

We have to learn them quickly  
Before the week is through.  
Because if we fail this year  
I don't know what we'll do.

He said he will be watching us  
We have to do our best.  
We have to make him jealous  
We must be better then the rest.

Our band is better every year  
And this time it will grow  
Our freshman are learning quickly  
And are using what they know

Our music comes together  
Its starting to make sense  
Our marching is even better  
They'll march right through a fence.

I'm getting more excited,  
As I look to future days  
I cant wait to see our drill sheets  
And how we'll march and in what ways.

The days are getting longer  
Our legs just might fall off  
But we will keep on going  
And we will never stop

We'll march right through a brick wall  
As Mr. may would say  
We won't stop for nothing  
We'll ever run away

We've marched through the darkness  
We've marched through the mud  
We've marched at the hottest time  
Of the summer months.

We'll never lose our pride  
We'll always be the best  
Because we work the hardest  
We are better then the rest.

So now the week had ended.  
And band camp takes a break  
But I know in one more day  
My muscles will ache again

And then our band camp will end  
And all of us will cry  
Not because we miss it  
But because we all just died.


	10. First Competition

**_Ah, the first competition. Always nerve racking. So i wrote a poem about it. rry if the format is weird. And yes, the second part is b bit...odd...but i did my best._**

**_

* * *

_**

_Tap.  
_A single drum click  
breaks through your fear  
_Tap.  
_Breaking the barrier  
Your show Is in.  
_Tap.  
_It tries to hide,  
You try to focus.  
_Tap.  
_You try but fail,  
To quell the madness.

_Tap.  
_All around you,  
Your fellow marchers.  
_Tap.  
_In the silence,  
Your heart races  
_Tap.  
_The crowd is quiet  
They watch with interest  
_Tap.  
_The pressure is on,  
You are all they notice.

_Tap.  
_As you pause  
Your eyes meet their faces.  
_Tap.  
_They don't realize  
You have seen them  
_Tap.  
_Oblivious,  
They wait in patience  
_Tap.  
_To see if you  
And your band can make it.

_Tap.  
_The freshman's eyes  
Are wide with worry  
_Tap.  
_The drum majors  
Warn the band to hurry.  
_Tap.  
_The judges wait,  
They grow impatient.  
_Tap.  
_The first competition  
is always the longest.

_Tap.  
_The end has come  
You touch and close  
T_ap.  
_The drum click wavers,  
As the band slows.  
_Tap.  
_The single snare  
Who kept the tempo.  
_Tap.  
_Ends the entrance,  
With one last stick-blow.

_Tap,Tap, taptaptap, tap. _


	11. Football Lights

We stand upon the marching field,  
We wait to start our show  
Staring at the football lights,  
Our faces all aglow.

The sweat rolls down our foreheads  
Our eyes are pained and red  
The football lights shine down on us  
Or maybe we are dead

We stand as tall as airplanes  
We focus like a stone  
But still the football lights shine down  
And warm us to the bone.

The audience is shifting  
They wait with little care  
But the football lights are blinding us  
We know not if they're there.

The drum majors salute them,  
And rise up on their stands.  
The football lights a lighted outline  
Encircling their hands and head.

The first one calls a count off,  
We sent into his beat  
The football lights illuminate  
Our quickly moving feet.

We march as if we're robots,  
We watch as if entranced  
The football lights are nothing  
They don't receive a glance.

We touch and close to end it  
The crowd gives a careless cheer  
But the football lights dance with us  
As if a shining mirror.

Although we are unwanted,  
Wew always bust our butts,  
And the football lights are staring down  
Givign praise to none but us.

The football players take the field  
The crowd is silent once again  
But the football lights don't change their love  
Its us they're focused on.


	12. The First Score

**_This poem is inspired by our first festival, which was yesterday. This is for the judges, who gave us a score we didn't deserve and sent us home with nothing, when we did way better then some of the other bands that got higher scores and captions. Those judges cango to hell-_- every band got ripped off, either by getting overscored or underscored. Our band went home with a "Good" and no captions. This being my junior year, this band has gotten nothing nearly as low at any festival as long as I've been here. My freshman year we got all excellent and at least 1 caption at each comp. Last year, we got all excellent, and a superior, as well as 8th band in our entire division in our state. Also at least 1 caption at each comp._**

**_

* * *

_**

Excitement overwhelmed us,  
As we marched onto the field.  
Nervousness then joined it,  
As we began to get the feel.

Pride became the winner,  
Our show the best its ever been.  
We worked to get it there,  
And surely we would win.

We watched the bands politely,  
Saying not a word.  
We listened and we focused,  
Every note we knew we heard.

The drum majors then left us,  
Excitement won again.  
We cheered until they came out,  
And the sunlight began to dim.

But as our name was called out,  
For nothing but a good,  
Our excitement grew to sadness,  
Depression chilled our blood.

We walked away with nothing,  
Our work was all a waste.  
We only have one more try  
To make it back to state.

What happened to us last year?  
Our band was of the best.  
But now without a director,  
We've gone back to being the worst.

7 years have gone past  
Since our director had first come  
He brought us from the point we're in,  
And now we've gone back down.

The silver linings fading.  
The tunnel has no end.  
The light is never coming  
Although I've long been dead.


	13. How Dare You

_**Haven't updated in a while. Well be prepared. Cause it is now time for a mass update. This first is actually my most recent. In case you don't get the picture, most of the band currently hates our "director', the choir director. She is an alright choir director, but she sucks at being band director. If I wanted to get kicked out of band, I would put this on her desk. If I wanted to get the band in trouble, I would put from the band on it. But I thought better of it. Most of this stems from the past 2 weeks. At an away game, she made us stand at attention the entire 3**__**rd**__** quarter because someone sat down because they felt like they were gonna pass out. After we had performed both pregame and halftime. (the other school didn't have a band, those lameos) She doesn't let us get water breaks, and if you feel like your gonna pass out, sucks to be you. Also, apparently I am no longer section leader because my teacher failed me for no reason. Wonderful, eh? So the band has 10 clarinets running around with no section leader. Lets see how long they remain organized. They were barely controllable with a section leader.**_

_**

* * *

**_

How dare you take away my band?  
My life,  
My love,  
A battles at hand

How dare you hurt all those I love?  
My friends,  
My family,  
And my gloves.

How dare you say you're our director?  
Mr. May is,  
And was,  
Will be forever.

How dare you think that you belong?  
Your not of us,  
Our friend,  
Our mom.

How dare you make us all pass out?  
We need water,  
A break,  
Let us sit out!

How dare you make us stand at attention?  
For a quarter,  
For sitting,  
After a performance.

How dare you be proud of our accomplishments?  
They are ours,  
Not yours,  
Get out of it!

How dare you call yourself director?  
We hate you,  
You hate us,  
Its time for you to go back to choir!


	14. A single Star

_**This one I thought of early in the morning. I glanced out my window on a stormy morning and the entire sky was cloudy but for one clear spot. That one clear spot held a tiny star, which looked like it was dancing. The sun came up, and the star disappeared for a moment as the lightning and thunder from the oncoming storm started up, but then the sun went back down and the star danced to the thunder. Usually, I hate storms, but for some reason that star made it enjoyable, and made me happy. That day, I had a really good day at school. Yes, it doesn't necessarily have to do with marching band, but I use a lot of music terms in it.**_

_**

* * *

**_

A single star,  
Lights the way  
Staying lit,  
As in comes day

The moon has gone  
Behind a cloud  
The sun peaks out  
Its rays so loud

It wakes the lightning  
And the thunder  
The clouds get mad  
The sun goes under

Again the single star  
Is left  
Its tiny beat  
One of the best

The notes it sings  
A quiet rhythm  
Calm the storm  
Helps them to reason

And as the sun  
Hides its light  
The song goes on  
Happy and bright


	15. Be a Leader

_**This is inspired by my old band director. His last words to me were "Be a leader." Those words have stuck with me for a long time, and I've unconsciously organized my life around them. When I don't know what to do, they pop into my head. When something doesn't go right, they come up. When I'm nervous about something or am feeling like I can't do something, those words give me courage. I don't know why that simple phrase came to mean so much to me, but they do.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Be a leader  
Play it strong  
Teach them how to  
Play along

Be a leader  
Help them out  
Don't let them  
Have an ounce of doubt

Be a leader  
Keep it up  
Marching through  
The wettened muck

Be a leader  
But don't be mean  
Take it easy  
Don't cause steam

Be a leader  
Not the best  
You are equal  
To the rest

Be a leader  
Powers bad  
If you have it,  
You've lost what you have

Be a leader  
Not a jerk  
And you will feel  
The leader's perks.


	16. The Show

_**I really can't remember where this one came up. It might have been when we had a sub in French, and I got super bored so I started writing poems. In fact, all but the director poem of all the poems I am posting right now were written at this time I think. The star poem occurred that morning, but I didn't write it down until French. One more after this and then my updates for today are over.**_

_****_

_**

* * *

**_

The music starts  
The rhythm lifts  
Depression ceases  
To exist

A strong bass line  
The harmony swells  
The melody  
And counter line grows

The sounds and tones  
Meld together  
A block of steel  
Turned to soft new leather

A brass long note  
Opens to a woodwind run  
The latest song  
Is almost done

The entire band  
Drifts to a melody  
The lowest parts  
The only harmony

The drumline holds  
A steady tempo  
Clicks and rolls  
In the background

The music soon  
Dulls to a whisper  
The entire band  
Marches forward

Growing louder  
As they charge  
An emotional moment  
That hits their hearts

The last note rings  
Across the stadium  
The audience gives  
A standing ovation

And as you wake  
Up from the dream  
You say "good job"  
To your team


	17. Read at your own risk

_**Alright, this has nothing to do with marching band, or music, or anything for that matter. In fact, it was me being bored and random. If you do not speak French, this will sound alright if you pronounce the words right. However, if you do speak French, you will realize how little sense this poem makes. Pretty much I used it as a study tool to quell my boredom and though it good enough to put up here. I wrote down random things I remembered learning, then tried to translate it to English, which I succeeded at quite easily. The English poem and the French poem are the same. The English is translated. Enjoy, my friends did. By the way, i don't know how to make accents, so sorry bout the lack of them in here. Its bugging me, but so are all the red squiggly lines on word that tell me its mispelled. Learn french tu stupide un ordinateur. **_

_**

* * *

**_

Je aime la musique.  
Je parle l'anglais  
Je aime nager  
Chanter  
Dormir

Je aime les livres  
Devant elle  
Derriere la chaise  
La porte  
Et toi

J'ai un styler  
Et un ordinateur  
Tu as un chocolat  
Un roman  
Un ami

Il y a da bureau?  
Oui, il y a deux  
Combien d'eleves il y a dans la classe?  
Il y en a trois  
Elle a la chaise

Comment tu 'eppeles "crayon de papier?"  
Je ne sais pas  
Je suis desolee  
Aidez la  
Mon ami!

Avez vous de questions?  
Oui, j'ai une  
Est ce que je peaux aller aux toilettes?  
Aller boire?  
Sil vous plait?

Comment allez vous?  
Ca peut allez  
Je suis fatigue  
Stesse  
Et malade

A demain  
Oui, bonne nuit  
Au revoir  
Toi aussi  
Mon bien ami

_I like music_  
_I speak English_  
_I like to swim_  
_To sing_  
_To sleep_

_I like the book  
__In front of her  
__Behind the chair  
__The door  
__And you_

_I have a pen  
__And a computer  
__You have chocolate  
__A novel  
__A friend_

_Is there a desk?  
__Yes there are two  
__How many students are in the class?  
__There are three.  
__She has a chair._

_How do you spell "pencil?"  
__I don't know.  
__I am sorry.  
__Help her  
__My friend._

_Do you have any questions?  
__Yes I have one.  
__Can I go to the bathroom?  
__Get a drink?  
__Please?_

_How are you?  
__I'm ok  
__I am tired  
__Stressed  
__And sick_

_See you tomorrow  
__Yes, good night  
__Good bye  
__You too  
__My good friend._


	18. Failing and what Have you Done?

**_As I sit, bored, on the Saturday of state, unable to go with my band because of ineligibility, I shall finally write up the poems I have chicken scratched into my history notebook, which ahs now become a fairly filled portfolio of angry poems centered towards my director. I also just finished a bag of gummy bears. _**

**_These two are kind of short, so I'm putting them double._**

**_

* * *

_**

Failing:  
I'm out of words  
My heart is breaking  
My head is reeling  
My muscles aching

I do not have  
A single reason  
To live or die  
Survive the season

Its now all gone  
I'm left alone  
I've died inside  
And lost my love

This is the end  
I see it coming  
Goodbye my band  
My grades are failing.

What have you done?:  
What have you done?  
You ruined it.  
It was fine before  
You changed and messed with it.

Looking back  
So much has changed  
Too much for  
This band to take.

You made it worse  
You made it different  
It was better before  
The old way was working

You messed things up  
You made us hated  
All because  
We tried and waited

You messed things up  
Played with the system  
And now you refuse  
To face the consequences

Now you think  
That you have won  
But take a look  
What have you done?


	19. Wish me Luck

_**Second, well, third poem of the day. Another about being ineligible and having a cruddy director. Probably one of my longest band poems.**_

_**

* * *

**_

My heart is torn  
In two directions  
My life is crumbling  
On the doorstep

My eyes are focused  
On the distance  
On the past  
The future hidden

Glazed upon  
A lonely mist  
My mind a wild  
Confusing list

The music ceases  
The beat is gone  
The melody  
Rests too long

The notes forgotten  
On the page  
No longer fingerings  
Written in

The sounds of silence  
Long since hidden  
Come to surface  
Now is written

The page continues  
Moving on  
The rests continue  
The music gone

Waves of depression  
Flowing rapid  
I cant remember  
What I did

I've lost my band  
My family ties  
They look at me  
With strange dislike

I am no longer  
Of this band  
So I shall leave  
Although its sad

Goodbye my friends  
I'll miss you much  
Like me or not  
Please wish me luck.


	20. Pride

_**Last one of the day. This one spawned when I was trying to decide what to wear one day. My only clean shirt was this years band shirt, but I have decided that I will only wear it when I have to. I realized that I'm not proud to be part of this band anymore. I am proud to have been part of it, back when we had our old director, but now that we have a new director, she has made it so bad that I am actually ashamed to say I'm part of it. **_

_**

* * *

**_

I refuse to show my pride  
To someone I don't like  
I refuse to show my love  
To someone who will not show their's first

I will not wear your colors  
Until you make me proud  
I will not call you family  
Until I feel like I belong

I've tried too hard to show you  
What I have yet to see  
So now I shove this in your face  
And laugh if you feel pain

My band shirt goes un-dirtied  
Forever hidden in a desk  
I wear it only once a week  
Only to the performance.

But as I wear the t-shirt  
That says our school and show  
I show no pride for what it is  
At least not what its now

I wear the shirts from past years  
I wear them with a smile  
Its something I'll be proud of  
For my entire life

The memories they leave me  
And the others all around  
Are sweet and never bitter  
While yours just leave a frown.


	21. Take the Field

_**I was actually posting something on another site about my favorite parts of marching band when I realized what I was writing would make a good poem. So, I turned it into one. Enjoy! Not a big fan of the last sentence but couldnt find any other way to write it. Next poem will be a funny one about doing pit orchestra. Hehehe.**_

* * *

Slow motion set,  
The band clicks on field  
Hours of movement  
Set to single moments fill.

The crowd cheers for them  
Only the band  
Their eyes on the weapon  
To watch the music army charge.

The stadium lights reflecting  
Against the golden buttons cross their chests  
Sending dancing twinkles  
Against the preceding members' backs

It seems to last forever;  
Waiting to start the show  
Standing watching the majors  
Secretly scanning the restless crowd.

Taking mental pictures  
Which will never be erased  
A private photo album  
Of every waiting face.

The show seems to last forever,  
Yet in moments it is done  
A movie on fast forward  
While slow motion being run

Before the idea sets in,  
The closer has ended  
Thinking it has started,  
They barely realize its over

Of accomplishment and loss  
The feelings mix and blend  
Its over far too soon  
But the crowd says it went well

The band begins the fight song  
And marches off the field  
The crowd joins in the dancing  
As if entranced by the sweaty teens.

Unified together;  
Band and those who watch  
A feeling never to be found  
Except in the season of fall.


	22. Concrete Hellhole

_**As promised, this is a poem about being in pit orchestra. More of a fun joking one really. Seeing as I spent way too much time in he dreaded concrete hole last week. We had two days to learn The Sound of Music and performed 4 times Thursday and friday. And the day we were getting the music, I told two of the other clarinets who are always stealing first parts that I wanted first part. I get to rehearsal afterschool and they stick me with a crappy kid saying that they got there first, when one had last period band aid and my last period was off campus. So I went deaf curtesy of the squeaking other clarinet, and I spent 6 hours writing in sharps and flats in our music and he stiill played wrong notes, and actually used a different copy for the performance. Which basically pissed me off and ruined my week altogether.**_

* * *

Let me free Out of this hellhole  
This concrete pit of doom  
Its hot and loud and stuffy  
And soon we'll have a band kid stew

I can barely see the top stage  
Its annoying me to death.  
I want to see my favorite show  
At least get the music out of my head!

Let me out of this concrete hellhole  
Before I rip someone to shreds  
Maybe the idiot squeaking in my ear  
Or shoot the trumpet in the head.

I've been here for eight hours  
I want to go to bed.  
Its only a rehearsal.  
And look its 10 pm!

Tell me this show is taking longer.  
Tell me it will shorter the next time.  
The audience is leaving  
Even if they are little kids.

This musical takes too long  
3 hours is too much  
Especially when I've been here  
Everyday starting at lunch.

Maybe I'll just kill myself  
It will be a simple thing to do  
And if I jump into the concrete pit  
I'll take some idiots down too!

The trombone should shut his mouth  
The trumpet should quiet down  
The other second clarinet  
Should play right notes or not at all

The first clarinets can go to hell  
Hey, they "got there first."  
Even though I asked them first  
To play the hardest part.

So since I'm stuck on second  
With an idiot who lacks all brains  
I'll make sure that when I kill myself  
They are in my jumping range.

The director gave us candy  
A good idea yet bad  
It keeps us from all dying  
But soon we will have an explosive band

I feel it kicking in  
About intermission time  
I have to stand to stretch my legs  
Or risk a frying brain


End file.
